Mimmi Horowitz
A German Jew that nobody cares about because she's not from the Holocaust 8| History Anthony Horowitz was born and raised in America. Shortly after the death of his grandfather, he and a handful of his family relocated to Germany after requests by his now-widowed grandmother. There he met his wife Maria and they had a child after several years, not long after his grandmothers death. Mimmi Horowitz was born in Berlin in October of 1990, named after her great grandmother. She grew up in a normal family, the oldest of four. She always wanted to visit America, mostly due to the fact her father was originally from there, but her family never seemed to have the time or money to visit. With the help of scholarships and entering herself in some sort of exchange-student program, Mimmi eventually gained a scholarship to Novi Pompeii University. She currently resides in the NPU dorms and works in her friends Selkie Strands book shop Inkspot. Mimmi is TOTALLY STUPID. Srsly. She's not stupid in the 'dumb blonde' sense, of course. Mimmi is stupid in the 'I have no sense of self-preservation look at me walk in front of a bus lol' type way. 8|; She's reckless without meaning to be, but on a more positive note, her recklessness is often due to her attempting some sort of good deed. Or what she considers a good deed. ...Which is often just complete stupidity period. Which really isn't a plus at all, so nevermind. Relationships Selkie Strand Best biffle. They've known each other for over a year or so and Mimmi currently works in her families bookshop. Johanna Barker New room mate yaaay! Random Trivia *She's left handed yay! *She's Jewish (obviously) but she only goes to Temple when she feels like it because she's LAZY *Her favorite flowers are forget-me-nots *She likes her coffee black and hates tea *Her favorite food is pickles, which is really weird but idk *She's actually pretty active; she loves golf, bowling, ping pong, bicycling, and roller skating (sometimes ice skating)! *If she has to sit around for more than 30 minutes she starts to get antsy; max an hour or she'll go crazy. *Her favorite color is forget-me-not blue, go figure. *Mimmi prefers to read short stories (fairy tales, mythology) and poetry rather than actual novels. She'll even attempt to memorize said short stories or poems. *She can hold some really nasty grudges ._. *Her most treasured possession is her locket! *She's majoring in Education at NPU and has wanted to be a teacher since forever. *She loves kids more than your mom *She hates her brother Randolph *She's not a big movie watcher (mostly because of her 'can't sit still forever' thing) but she loves and adores musicals of any type. Ironically she can't sing worth shit. *Biggest coward ever. She's afraid of the dark and all things labeled 'horror' *She's a total morning person *If she's tired enough she'll sit around and watch cartoons for an hour or two no problem *Mimmi has had three rabbits: Rumplestilskin, Barney, and now Ettie. *She gets motion sickness. No roller coasters for Mimmi. she's too afraid to go on them anyways *Large dogs freak her out *She can play a decent amount of piano *Because her father knew a lot of languages, Mimmi also knows many. She can speak nine different languages, though she's only fluent in two of them (German and English lmao) *Crap I can't think of anything else Category:Characters Category:Original Category:Keke